The Lone Survivors (99th Draxian Vipers)
The Ordo Obsuletus, an Ordos Minoris of the Inquisition (actually, a regional conclave), is charged with investigating unexplained phenomena and miracles within the Imperium. They employs a special regiment-sized organization known colloquially as “The Lone Survivors”. It is a ragtag group of veteran, ex-Imperial Guard troopers comprised largely of retired officers. These officers command an ever-rotating cast of Inquisitorial Storm troopers (Tempestus Scions) and whatever local forces are requisitioned by the Inquisition during the missions. The officers in this group come from all walks of life, were beyond reproach during their careers, and all of them witnessed something phenomenal and lived to tell the tale. A surprising number of gallant officers qualify for this duty but few are selected. They affectionately refer to themselves as “a group of lone survivors” because many of them were among the few survivors of whatever phenomena marked them for this service. Sometimes multiple guardsmen or even entire squads who survived are conscripted but there has to be some plausible assumption that they are dead or, at the very least, retired (and it’s always plausible in the Imperial Guard). Once they join the Lone Survivors they are put through a torturous training regime. If they should survive they are given new names an identities before being shipped out to any Emperor-forsaken world that claims a miracle or reports a bizarre phenomenon. They often go incognito, dressing and acting like the natives, and do preliminary investigations for the Inquisitor (mostly just making sure it isn’t an obvious trap... which it often is). Once the Inquisitor touches down they gear up and secure them, acting as both a kill team and personal protection for the inquisitor and their retinue if required. They are officially referred to as the 99th Draxian Vipers and are listed as hailing from “Drax”. The Lone Survivors are a small, close-knit, band who share a grimly comedic outlook on life. They are well aware that the survival rate for even the best of them is low, despite their exceptional backgrounds, but in reward they are able to bear witness to some of the greatest mysteries and unbelievable events in the Imperium. This often involves them destroying said phenomenon with explosives but, hey- it’s all in the service of the Emperor. Because of the difficult and impossible to expect nature of the dangers they face they have an eclectic collection of equipment. While the Inquisitorial Stormtroopers they incorporate are equipped as any Tempestus Scion would be, the Lone Survivors are issued strange equipment. They resemble Inquisitorial Stormtrooper officers but have unique recording and analytic gear as well as the occasional bit of sanctioned xenos gear. After surviving so many battles each one has their own good luck charm and more than few effigies of saints. Their most senior officers, Tempestor Primes, are often prime candidates to become Inquisitors in their own rights and many are snatched up before they make it that far (if they live long enough). Many of these officers are afforded the honor of wearing Ignatus pattern power armor and are consulted by the Inquisitors on the Ordo Obsuletus on matters important to the order. Notable Campaigns While the overwhelming majority of the 99th's missions are small actions there have been several times where they have acted in concert with each other. For these larger engagements they will often conscript members of other elite units to join the 99th temporarily. The War of the Spider's Web: After a botched attempt by a feudal warlord to claim power for herself by resurrecting megarachnids through Nurgle-magic failed (big surprise) the system she claimed dominion over was cut off from the Imperium for 600 years. Once the nature of the zombified megarachnids were discovered, several elements of the Imperium's military might descended on the system in what is now known as The War of the Spider's Web. The Brotherhood of the Mammoth famously lead the charge and eviscerated much opposition on the outer worlds before the Emperor’s Servants, Our Lady of the Bolter, and 99th Draxian Vipers reinforced them and drove the necrotic spider-beasts back to oblivion. The 99th mission was mostly involved due to the number of odd occurrences that had cropped up in surrounding sectors. Lone Officer.png 99th Flag.png Category:Inquisition